


i'm just the same as i was (never changing who i am)

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: Five times Abigail came out to others and the one time someone came out to her





	i'm just the same as i was (never changing who i am)

**Author's Note:**

> haha, look at me writing fic when I should be writing my research proposal, hahahaha
> 
> lbr I can't focus on my proposal 24/7 or I'll lose my mind, so fic writing gets to still happen
> 
> Anyway, I've been terrible at replying to comments and I need to get better at that so I'm hopefully going to back through some old ones and respond soon but know that if there was an option to give comments kudos every single comment would get one because every comment is appreciated. Okay, on with the fic now
> 
> Title is from It's Time by Imagine Dragons

  1. _ Cassie_

Abigail took in Grey House’s decorations with a grin as she entered. As per usual, Cassie had the most decorated house on the block, no matter what she had going on.

“Abigail,” Cassie greeted her warmly as she came into the foyer. “I’m so glad you could make it.” She pulled Abigail into a hug and she noted that Cassie had lost weight.

“Of course,” Abigail responded. “There’s nothing more important than family, especially around the holidays. Speaking of,” Abigail pulled back from the hug, placing a comforting hand on Cassie’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m hanging in there,” Cassie gave Abigail a half-hearted smile. “Let’s get you settled in, shall we?” She reached for one of Abigail’s bags as she spoke.

“Where’s Grace?” Abigail asked as the two made their way up the stairs.

“Out with George. We’ve been taking turns keeping her busy to keep her mind off things as much as possible.” Tears glinted briefly in Cassie’s eyes as she spoke.

“Well, add me to that schedule, I have just the activity in mind.” Cassie raised an eyebrow. “What? What 11 year old hasn’t dreamed about getting a manicure?”

Cassie chuckled wanly. “I think she might enjoy that.” She set Abigail’s bags down in her room, taking a seat on the bed to talk to her cousin as she unpacked. “But enough about that, what’s been going on in your life?”

Abigail shrugged. “Not much, things at the ad agency have been going well, can’t say there’s much to report other than that.” Her phone buzzed as she was talking and she picked it up to read the text absentmindedly, smiling as she did.

“Really?” Cassie’s familiar knowing tone made an appearance as she spoke. “Then who’s that you’re talking to?”

Abigail’s face went red. “No one.” She put the phone down and continued to unpack her bag.

“Didn’t seem like nobody. You should have mentioned you were dating someone, everyone is welcome here during the holidays.”

Abigail grimaced. “I didn’t think it was such a good idea this year, all things considered.”

Cassie’s smile faded somewhat. “Right. Well, Christmas is too last second at this point, but you should give him a call and invite down for New Years.” Abigail winced. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just not sure New Years is going to work out.” Abigail gave Cassie a tight-lipped smile, hoping she would drop it.

No such luck. “Abigail, what’s going on?” Cassie gave her a look, patting the bed next to her.

Abigail sighed, sitting down slowly. “Well, it’s just that,” she cut herself off, breath hitching.

“Hey,” worry coloured Cassie’s voice as she put an arm around Abigail’s shoulders, pulling her close. “What’s going on? Do you need help? You know you can stay here as long as you need if something is going on, right?”

Abigail cringed inwardly, Cassie had come to a completely different conclusion than what was actually happening. “No, no, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then what?” Cassie gave her another concerned looked as she sat up further, shrugging Cassie’s arm off her shoulders.

Abigail took a deep breath to steel her nerves. “The thing is, I’m not dating a guy.” She watched Cassie carefully as she spoke, gauging her reaction. “I’m dating a woman.” She found herself struggling to hold back tears, scared as to what the reaction from her closest family was going to be.

“Oh, well in that case you should invite her to come visit for New Years,” was Cassie’s reaction.

Abigail raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?” Even with that reaction she still found herself trembling, tears remaining in her eyes.

“Oh Abigail,” Cassie pulled Abigail into her arms, encasing her trembling frame soothingly. “Were you really so scared to tell me?”

“You’re the only family I’ve got, I was scared of losing you,” Abigail explained, the tears finally escaping.

“I don’t care who you are or who you love,” Cassie shifted so she could see Abigail’s face, running a hand over her hair. “You’re family, that’s all that matters to me.” Abigail finally relaxed, small smile on her face as she wiped her eyes. “For future reference though,” Cassie prompted.

“I’m bisexual,” Abigail confirmed. “Though, if we could just keep that between us for now,” Abigail trailed off, looking at Cassie uncertainly.

“Of course,” Cassie nodded. “You can tell the others in your own time. Guess that means you’re not going to invite her down?”

Abigail shook her head. “No, I want this trip to be about family. It’s going to be a lot as it is this holiday season without throwing in a meeting the family type scenario.”

“Thank you,” Cassie said, giving Abigail a meaningful look. “Oh, Grace and George just got back.” Sure enough the front door opened and Abigail could hear them enter. “Why don’t you freshen up and then we can have some family time.”

Abigail nodded. “Sounds good. And Cassie?” Cassie paused. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Cassie smiled. “That’s what family is for.”

  1. _ Grace_

Abigail was glad she had moved to Middleton for many reasons, but perhaps one of the biggest reasons was that she got to see Grace, now 15, blossom into an absolutely wonderful young woman. It had been a bit of a tumultuous start, but Abigail was glad to be able to say that she had a wonderful relationship with her young cousin now.

Grace let out an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down on the couch next to where Abigail had been reading. Abigail shook her head fondly, putting her book down and running her fingers through Grace’s hair. “Rough day?”

“Pop quizzes in three classes,” Grace griped. “It’s like they communicate with each other just to make our lives more miserable.”

“You say this like you didn’t see them coming and weren’t prepared for them,” Abigail chuckled.

“Oh, I was, I just had to listen to everyone else complain.” Abigail chuckled again. “Something else did happen though.”

“Yeah? What was it?” Abigail gave Grace a curious look, trying to read her.

“One of the guys – Carter, I’ve maybe mentioned him once or twice – came out as gay,” Grace explained.

“Oh,” was Abigail’s response, a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach. “And what do you think about that?”

“I wanted to ask him how he knew, so that I could understand what he’s gone through, but I wasn’t sure that was appropriate to,” Grace shrugged, not really looking at Abigail.

Dread turned to concern. “Why? Do you think you might be…” Abigail trailed off, pitching it like a question.

Grace shook her head. “No, but I think about Carter and the fact that he doesn’t really have any close friends and feel sad that he likely went through this on his own. I just want to understand so that I can be there for any of my friends if they’re going through that.”

Abigail relaxed slightly, placated by the fact that Grace wasn’t struggling with her sexuality by herself. “Not everyone is going to tell someone when they’re questioning who they are, but if someone does tell you, the best thing you can do is listen and be there for them. Don’t invalidate what they’re feeling, just help them organize their thoughts.”

Grace nodded. “I think I can do that.”

“Good,” Abigail started, realizing it was now or never. “And know that the experience isn’t universal. Everyone realizes at different times and under different circumstances. For example, I knew when I was just a bit older than you are now and realized that I didn’t know if I wanted Sean McLaughlin or Katie Langdon to ask me to the dance more.”

Surprise came over Grace’s face. “You?” Was all she said.

Abigail nodded. “Like I said, everyone has their own timeline. It took me over a decade to tell anyone I was bisexual and even then, the only person I told was your mom just a few years ago.”

“And I really only the second person you’ve ever told?” Grace’s eyes widened.

Abigail nodded. “You are. Of course, there are the few women I’ve dated over the years, but they hardly count, none of those relationships were serious. You and Cassie count.”

“Well, I’m honoured,” Grace responded. “So, got your eye on anyone in town?”

Abigail shook her head with a chuckle. “Not yet. What about you?” She turned it back on Grace with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Definitely not, teenage boys are the worst,” Grace rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“You say that now, but just you wait,” Abigail teased. “Just promise one thing, will you?”

Grace looked at her curiously. “What’s that?”

“Remember that you’re not alone. If you ever find yourself questioning yourself or struggling with your identity, you can always come to me. I won’t judge and I won’t tell anyone else, I just don’t want you to feel alone as I did.” Abigail gave Grace a watery smile.

Grace lunged forward, throwing her arms around Abigail’s neck, Abigail reciprocating the embrace. “I promise. And I’m sorry you were alone.”

“It’s okay,” Abigail reassured Grace. “It’s all in the past now.”

“Why were you alone?” There it was.

Abigail sighed. “Foster parents don’t tend to react well to their wards being anything other than normal, so I hid it from everyone so that no one could out me and I get kicked out.” Abigail shrugged. “But you don’t have to worry about that, you know Cassie will accept you, whoever you are.”

“Were you scared to tell her?” Grace asked.

“Terrified,” Abigail confirmed. “But it turned out I didn’t need to be, and you don’t need to be either should you ever find yourself in such a position.”

Grace nodded. “Thank you. For telling me.”

Abigail smiled. “Thank you for being you.”

“I don’t know who else to be,” Grace giggled. “Now,” she pulled a textbook out of her bag. “Do you think you could help me with calculus?”

“Of course.” Abigail reached for a nearby notepad, relieved to be falling into normal routine easily.

Maybe she could tell the others without worry.

  1. _ Arthur_

Abigail still had a few trust issues when it came to her father if she were being honest, but she had also decided that the best thing she could do was make an effort to catch him up on the years of her life he had missed.

And so, she had brought out some old photo albums she had when he came to visit again.

“It really is amazing getting to see all of this, thank you for bringing these out,” Arthur commented as he flipped through some photos of Abigail in her college years.

“I figured you would want to know what you were getting yourself into,” Abigail smirked. “Besides, I had a feeling you would like to see them.”

“Well, you were absolutely right, this is wonderful.” Arthur flipped another page, pausing on a specific photo. “What on earth are you up to here?”

Abigail glanced at the photo, recognizing it immediately with a laugh. “Cafeteria tray tobogganing, that was my freshman year. We had just finished writing exams and chose a bit of an unorthodox way to celebrate before the rest of my friends headed home for the holidays.”

Arthur’s stomach dropped at Abigail’s words. “And what did you do during that time?”

Abigail shrugged. “Hung around school, volunteered at the food bank, that sort of thing.”

“I wish things had been different,” Arthur said mournfully, keeping his eyes on the photo.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Abigail reassured him. “Rebecca,” she pointed to a girl in the photo, “invited me to her parents for the holidays the following year, and then a couple years after that I met Cassie.”

“Still, I’m sorry,” Arthur looked at Abigail who just smiled reassuringly at him before he continued to flip through the album.

They were getting towards the end of the album when a loose photo fell out. “Huh, that’s weird,” Abigail commented. “I could have sworn everything was in here properly.

Arthur picked up the photo and examined it. “Who’s that with you?” He asked.

Abigail took the photo and felt her stomach clench. “I have no idea how this got in there,” she murmured. It was a photo of her and someone she had met just after college, arms around each other and smiling at each other, faces only inches apart. “I could have sworn I didn’t have this anymore.”

“Who was she?” Arthur asked again. “A roommate? Friend?”

Abigail sighed, briefly contemplating if she should lie before ultimately deciding to tell him now before she got too attached in case things went badly. “Neither, she was my ex.” She watched Arthur carefully for his reaction.

“Your ex?” He seemed surprised.

Abigail nodded. “I met her just after finishing college, we were only together a couple of months and it didn’t end well. I honestly thought I had torn up every photo of the two of us in existence, but I guess I missed this one.” She glanced at Arthur, finding herself unable to read his expression. “Does that upset you?”

“God, no,” Arthur shook his head vehemently. “At least, not in the way you’re thinking. I’m just upset that I wasn’t there for you. How many people know that you’re…” Arthur trailed off, leaving Abigail to fill in the blank.

“Bisexual,” she finished. “Not many. The only people I’ve told other than you are Cassie and Grace.”

“I’m glad you told me,” Arthur responded. “I want you to be able to feel like you can be your authentic self around me, that’s the Abigail I want to get to know. There’s not much you can be or do that would upset me. I mean look at me, I went to prison, I can’t exactly judge.”

Abigail smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anytime,” he confirmed. “So,” he said, mischievous twinkle in his eye, “seeing anyone currently?”

“No, I am not,” Abigail shook her head, fond grin on her face.

“Well, let me know when you find someone.” Abigail raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m just saying, grandkids would be nice.”

Abigail laughed. “In due time, Dad. In due time.”

  1. _ Grey House_

Abigail had become quite comfortable discussing things that regarded her sexuality with Cassie and Grace. It was nice to finally be able to talk about things openly she had realized, and so she had recently started to gossip freely with them.

Maybe a little too freely.

“Look, all I’m saying is you should ask him to meet you for coffee at the Bistro,” Abigail was saying to Grace. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He ends up being a total jerk but still wants to go out with me and I can’t say no because I literally see him multiple times a day and can’t avoid him?” Grace raised an eyebrow, challenging Abigail.

“Okay that’s a lot to unpack,” Abigail quipped. “But, in all seriousness, if he can’t take no for an answer, then he’s not the kind of guy you want to be with anyway. Besides, awkwardness fades, you can move past it.”

“I’ll consider it,” Grace relented. “Now, what about that girl you’ve been talking to?”

Abigail gave Grace a look. “You mean the one from my flower shop who’s been in on the regular recently?”

Grace nodded, “that’s the one.”

“She’s just a customer,” Abigail protested.

“That’s come in every day this week,” Grace countered. “What does she even need that many flowers for? She’s obviously flirting with you.”

“Okay,” Abigail was unconvinced. “But even if she does like me, and I’m not saying that she does or doesn’t,” Abigail cut off Grace as she opened her mouth, “I hardly know anything about her other than she likes hydrangeas. Okay fine, she’s cute, I’ll admit that, but that’s not enough to decide whether or not I want to go out with her.”

“Whoa, what?” Came a new voice.

Abigail and Grace both whirled around the look over the back of the couch to see Sam, Nick, and George standing in the doorway behind them. Abigail cursed mentally that she hadn’t sensed them coming. A look at the expression on Grace’s face noted that she hadn’t sensed them either.

“What’s going on?” Came Cassie’s voice as she entered from the foyer. She took in the expressions on everyone’s faces. “Is everything okay?”

“We just overheard Grace and Abigail discussing whether or not Abigail was interested in dating one of her female customers and were wondering what exactly was going on,” Sam explained.

Cassie stayed face. “Oh, well are you sure that you heard what you heard correctly. It’s quite easy to -”

“Cassie.” The woman in question turned to look at Abigail as she cut her off. “It’s okay.” Cassie nodded and Abigail turned to the men in the room. “Yes, we were discussing whether or not I should ask out one of my female customers, and the answer is no because I know literally nothing about her other than the hydrangea thing and I’m not willing to take that risk when she’s a customer. And no, I haven’t been lying about the men I’ve seen, they all existed. And yes, that means I’m bisexual. Have I covered everyone’s questions?”

“So, Cassie and Grace knew?” Leave it to Nick to ask that.

Abigail nodded. “I was going to tell you guys eventually but coming out is a process more so than a moment and I was still figuring out how to go about it. I certainly did not intend for it to go like this,” Abigail grimaced, grinning ruefully.

“Maybe no, but at least it’s out there now,” Nick pointed out.

“What’s out there now?” Lori asked as she and Brandon came into the room

Abigail groaned, dropping her head onto her arms. “You couldn’t have shown up five minutes ago?”

“Nope, sorry,” Brandon chuckled.

Abigail groaned again. “Okay, we’re taking the blunt approach this time. I’m bisexual and no, I’m not elaborating on anything else that happened in this conversation, we on the same page?”

“Yeah,” Brandon nodded.

“Seems straightforward enough,” Lori agreed.

“Good, we’re all on the same page then.” Abigail stood. “Now, I think it’s time for tea, who else is in?” A chorus rang out as Abigail went into the kitchen, waiting until she was safely out of view before letting out the breath she felt as though she had been holding for an hour. That had gone better than she could have hoped considering the circumstances.

Now there was just one important person in her life left to tell.

  1. _ Stephanie_

“Hey,” Abigail said to Stephanie as she took a seat at the Bistro’s counter. “How was your date last night?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “A total washout. Why is it so hard to find a decent guy?”

“Because men are the worst?” Stephanie giggled. “So, what did this guy do or not do?”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about himself. And the way he talked about his exes? Ugh,” Stephanie made a face.

“Yep, rest my point, men suck.” Abigail rolled her eyes.

“Well, it seems like you found a decent one,” Stephanie commented.

“Huh?” Abigail gave her a confused look. Stephanie just pointed to her neck. Abigail’s eyes widened and she pulled a compact out of her bag, blushing as she realized that there was in fact a very obvious hickey on her neck. “How did I not realize that was there?” She groaned, thankful she had a scarf in her bag as she took it out and wrapped it around her neck.

“Yeah, I can’t answer that,” Stephanie laughed. “So, who was the lucky guy?”

Abigail gave Stephanie a playful look. “Who said anything about a guy?”

Stephanie startled, coming around the bar and taking a seat next to Abigail. “Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

Abigail nodded, somewhat surprised by this surge of confidence even if Stephanie was far from the first person she had told at this point. “I am.”

“So, the person you were with last night was a woman?” Stephanie asked for confirmation. Abigail nodded again. “I never realized you were attracted to women.”

Abigail shrugged. “I hid it for a long time,” she explained.

“How long?” There was something in Stephanie’s voice that Abigail couldn’t identify, but instinct told her she had no need to worry.

“From the time I was a teenager to just a few years ago when I finally told Cassie.”

“That’s an awfully long time,” Stephanie seemed sad as she spoke.

“Wasn’t so bad,” Abigail replied. “At least people know now, it’s been nice finally telling those closest to me.”

“How did you know?” Stephanie asked quietly after a long pause.

Abigail searched Stephanie’s face, looking for the reason behind this question and coming up empty. “I was about 15 and homecoming was coming up. My friends and I were talking about who we wanted to go to the dance with and it hit me that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go with Sean McLaughlin or Katie Langdon more. At first, I wasn’t sure what to think, thought it might be a one-off, but time went on and Katie wasn’t the only girl who I’d had thoughts like that about. And it was that epiphany that made me realize I was bisexual.”

Stephanie lapsed into silence again, letting it all absorb. “You really didn’t tell anyone for years?”

Abigail nodded. “Not until about four years ago.” She chuckled softly. “I’m not sure I’ve ever been as nervous as I was when I told Cassie.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’re like the most self-assured person I know.”

Abigail smiled. “Thank you, but there are some things that make even the most confident person nervous.”

“So, you were nervous to tell Cassie. Were you nervous to tell me?” Stephanie gave Abigail an almost shy look.

“Honestly, no.” Abigail still couldn’t figure it out. “I thought I would be, but I guess since I’ve already told a few others and you’re my best friend it was easier this time.”

Another look Abigail couldn’t place flashed across Stephanie’s face before being replaced by a soft smile. “Well, I’m happy for you.” Stephanie leaned forward so she could hug Abigail.

Abigail felt her stomach flutter at the contact. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You do realize that this revelation isn’t going to stop me from making fun of you about the hickey though, right?” Stephanie gave Abigail a teasing look.

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Please, if anything I expect you to tease me more that you would otherwise.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Stephanie agreed, the pair descending into a giggle fit. “But seriously, must have been quite the night for you to not even realize that that was there.”

Abigail threw Stephanie a mock flirtatious look. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“You talk a big game,” Stephanie threw back despite the obvious blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, I’ve got game,” Abigail protested.

“Sure, you do,” Stephanie said wryly, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

“I totally do,” Abigail called after her, trying to sound affronted but there was that flutter in her stomach appearing again and making it difficult.

Abigail just wished in that moment that she knew what that meant.

_+1_

Abigail had identified the flutter she had felt when Stephanie had hugged her after she had come out and was now doing her best to steadfastly ignore it.

Something which was proving to be difficult when she was now feeling that flutter virtually every time she saw Stephanie.

She was determined to succeed though. Stephanie was straight, there was no way she would return Abigail’s affections. And Abigail certainly wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize their friendship, she absolutely was not willing to lose Stephanie over some silly feelings that she could probably just will away eventually.

She heard the door to her shop open, a familiar sensation falling over her. “Stephanie?” She turned around to see the woman in question.

“Hey, can we talk?” Stephanie was clearly nervous, and Abigail felt dread start to pool in her stomach. Stephanie had been somewhat distant these past few weeks and Abigail was beginning to wonder if she was about to lose her best friend anyway.

“Sure, what’s up?” Abigail perched on a stool by her work table, indicating the other one next to her.

Stephanie took a seat, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve been spending a lot of time thinking about what you told me lately.”

And there was what Abigail was afraid of. “You’re not okay with it, are you?” Abigail whispered, pain seeping into her voice.

“No!” Stephanie responded forcefully. “No, I have absolutely no problem with it. It’s just,” she paused. “It’s made me think about something, something that I think I’ve been trying to deny for a long time.” She looked down at her hands as she spoke, voice quiet and unsure.

Abigail felt her heart break, reaching over and taking Stephanie’s hand. “Hey, I won’t judge,” she said softly as to reassure Stephanie.

Stephanie gave her a half-hearted smile. “I know. I’ve had these thoughts, these feelings, probably since college, and I’ve tried so hard to ignore them, but they’ve been getting stronger recently, and I don’t know how much longer I can deny them.” Abigail stayed silent but indicated for her to continue. “I guess it’s always been insignificant infatuations in the past, but actual real feelings have been proving harder to disregard and well, you telling me that you were bisexual suddenly brought everything to the front of my mind and,” Stephanie cut herself off.

Abigail squeezed Stephanie’s hand. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, the road to self-acceptance can be a long one. Sometimes the best thing you can do to accept your reality is to say it out loud. Doesn’t have to be now, but I’ve found that that really can help.”

Stephanie nodded, contemplating Abigail’s words. “I’m bisexual,” she whispered a moment later, so quiet that Abigail almost missed it.

Abigail pulled her into a hug. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Stephanie pulled back. “You know, it feels good to say it,” she gave Abigail a small but bright and happy smile.

“Doesn’t it?” Abigail felt a pang in her chest, but she knew Stephanie needed to hear what she was about to say next. “And as for those feelings, you should tell her. You never know what may happen, besides it’s good practice either way it goes.”

Stephanie had gone deadly quiet. Abigail was unsure what to do, finally going to say something when Stephanie whispered, “what if she’s in this room?”

Abigail’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“I’ve found myself confused around you for longer than I care to admit to,” Stephanie went on. “At first, I was mostly infuriated by you, but as time went on well, I was still infuriated by you, but I was also very much intrigued, and I wasn’t sure why. I found myself drawn to you in a way that I’m not sure if I didn’t understand or just didn’t want to see until you came out to me, and then suddenly it was all I could think about.” Stephanie bit her lip, looking at Abigail hesitantly.

Abigail had been rendered speechless. “I,” was all she could manage to say.

Tears sprung to Stephanie’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not fair of me to put you in this position.” She went to stand up.

“Wait,” Abigail protested. Stephanie sat back down. “Honestly, it’s not often I find myself without words, in fact I can’t remember the last time it happened. But I can think of something I could do to show you my answer. If I may?” Stephanie nodded breathlessly. Abigail leaned down, tilting Stephanie’s chin up with one hand and kissing her gently. Stephanie melted at the sensation, hand moving to cup Abigail’s cheek as their lips moved together.

“Was that okay?” Abigail asked once they had pulled apart, suddenly feeling shy.

“I don’t know, you might have to run that by me again,” Stephanie responded playfully before pulling Abigail down for another kiss.

“And here I thought I never stood a chance with you,” Abigail said once they pulled apart again, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“I could say the same thing,” Stephanie also had a wide smile on her face. “But I guess we’re both a bit blind.”

“I guess so,” Abigail leaned in to give Stephanie another peck. “So, dinner Friday? We could go out if you want or stay in if you’d rather keep this under the radar, but I think we ought to have a proper date.”

“I’ve been dying to try that new Korean place in Blairsville,” Stephanie suggested. Abigail seemed surprised that she had suggested going out. “I may be relatively new to this whole same-sex dating thing, but I do know that I don’t want to hide how I feel about you. Unless you do?” Stephanie gave Abigail an uncertain look.

“I don’t want to hide us either,” Abigail agreed. “So, we’re doing this, huh?”

“We are,” Stephanie confirmed.

“Does that scare you?” Abigail asked, noting a hint of something she couldn’t place in Stephanie’s eyes.

Stephanie shook her head. “Not in the slightest, you?”

Abigail shook her head, soft smile on her face. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic and when it will come out is TBD if I'm being honest, hope you guys enjoyed this one in the meantime!!
> 
> If anyone wants to see me ramble about Abigail and Stephanie or has prompts/wants to chat, my tumblr is dearingsattler (changed recently from pipperlowonida)
> 
> Also, it's worth noting that since my last fic, someone else has started to publish Abigail/Stephanie fics! It's just the one so far but I totally recommend checking out 'When Abigail Knew' by NotClooLess, I thoroughly enjoyed it
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
